El Super Mundo
by avesus486
Summary: Esta historia surgio en un sueno y habla de un mundo donde todos tienen super poderes y como el gobierno sigue siendo aun mas tirano que en la realidad


**El Super Mundo**

En este relato, era un mundo casi normal con los países como conocemos pero a diferencia de nosotros allí por alguna razón había gente con poderes especiales bastante difundidos en el planeta, no quiero decir como super héroes sino gente con habilidades muy desarrolladas, fuerza, velocidad, algunos hasta volaban pero estaba tan difundido que no era algo especial sino algo ya habitual.

Pero como en este mundo siempre existía la avaricia desmedida de algunos países que se consideran mejores que otros, y prácticamente la geografía mundial era idéntica a la nuestra, con ellos un país poderoso igual llamado super estados unidos había declarado una lucha contra muchos países en el paso del tiempo y esta vez le tocó a la región de América super latina, si así es era extraño pero casi todos los países tenían el apostrofe super.

En fin la lucha se declaró por motivos no claros pero no había forma de lucha mano a mano con ellos, así que la única forma era la lucha pacífica no armada, al menos de momento.  
Así muchos se reunían y manifestaban su enojo contra la postura del país mediante asentamientos en edificios del gobierno, para eso la distancia en este mundo no era un problema, se hablaba de asentarte en algún lugar edificio de super estados unidos, como se dijéramos que fue en el edificio del super estado local.

Así en la manifestación se hizo evidente la desaprobación y muchos super se sentaron en las escaleras de una construcción que era emblemática para los super estados, por fuera tenía la apariencia del partenon griego con la estructura triangular sostenida por enormes columnas pero muy, realmente muy fondo, tanto que lucia una cúpula grandisima hasta el final del techo pero parecía desvanecerse en el horizonte, aun siendo parte de la misma estructura.  
Esa era una ventaja de ser una sociedad con menos limitaciones físicas que la nuestra, todas las obras hechas por el hombre se potencializaban con las menores limitaciones que tenían esos hombres.

Así mismo estaban unas escaleras que cubrían toda la fachada bastante altas y servían para separar en un camino blanco las calles y el emblemático edificio que parecía que medianamente lo elevaban por las alturas.

Sin contar unos muros que lucían como columnas sosteniendo unas figuras blancas de leones de piedra rugiendo en todo su esplendor como cual resguardado la entrada al edificio principal.

En esas escaleras fue la siguiente manifestación en contra de la ocupación de super América latina.

Los super hombres se juntaron y se sentaron clamando el cece de las hostilidades en la región para por fin dejar vivir libres a los ciudadanos de la región.

Por supuesto el super gobierno no tenia intenciones de hacer caso, por lo que como medida de apremio los manifestantes decidieron mostrar su descontento de una forma más haya que el simple grito de protestas, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada contra el gobierno en caso de lucha, no podían arriesgarse a tomar las armas sin ser neutralizados más rápido que el tiempo que se hubieran tardado en organizarse.

Así en las escaleras blancas, se sentaron y de un momento a otro juntaron sus manos al suelo y comenzaron a agitarlas contra el suelo una y otra vez, provocando que vibraran los cimientos del propio edificio, en claro símbolo de desaprobación.

Obviamente no fue tomado en gracia por el super gobierno y la reacción no se hizo esperar.  
En ese mismo momento se contaba la historia de un chico común y corriente que de una forma muy personal sentía los embates de la ocupación de los super estados, en regiones cercanas a el, se arrasaba con poblaciones, muchísimas personas quedaban sin hogares y el personalmente estaba cansado de tanta guerra.

Estaba haciendo unos arreglos a su casa, aun sabiendo la inestabilidad de la región y el peligro inminente de perder su hogar, pero no pensaba en eso sino en mejorar y vivir un poco mejor mientras lo inevitable pasaba.

En su jornada de trabajo, sentía dudas y un poco de tristeza por ver el mundo en que le tocó vivir, pero para aplacar su sentir tenía alguien con quien contar, no tenía cuerpo físico era como una persona etérea, que podía comunicarse sin problemas con los demás pero al mismo tiempo estaba y no estaba en ese lugar, podía seguir trabajando el chico atravesarlo prácticamente y no estorbar las actividades pero al mismo tiempo seguir con la platica y el debate, suena extraño pero recuerden que estábamos en un super mundo donde existían menos limitaciones que en el mundo propio.

Este peculiar individuo le comentaba que el mundo era pésimo, el poder, no los super poderes sino el poder del estado, como en todos lados, contaminaba las almas de los que lo ostentaban y era esa una razón por las constantes luchas por más poder, era una sensación embriagante que no tenia un fin y siempre debía satisfacerse con mayor cantidad.

Este compañero le decía que el mundo podía ser peor y su deber era, comprendiendo lo que antes le había preguntado el chico, que cual era la motivación por seguir viviendo así, luchar por hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, posiblemente no desde las cúpulas estatales pero si hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a los prójimos con labores que fueran cambiando las ideas de los demás.

Regresando a la manifestación, el presidente de la nación era nada mas y nada menos que Tobey Maguire, si el mismo que en nuestro mundo había sido quien encarnó a spider Man en las historias de los cinematógrafos, en ese universo fue el real hombre araña real quien durante el tiempo en que cubrió sus deberes, ayudó a la población al límite de sus capacidades para resguardar el orden y la protección de la población civil.

Todo esto antes de jubilarse y dejar el puesto de vigía a su sucesor y dejar de proteger a los ciudadanos como representante del orden, pero acostumbrado a formar parte del estado, no quiso dejar simplemente su lugar y desaparecer sino que usando su fama y respeto adquirido con el paso del tiempo, subió rápidamente los escalones del poder y en poco tiempo se convirtió en el presidente de la super nación.

Su rostro mantenía las mismas facciones pero debido al estrés de la vida pública y política, se había ganado muchísimas imperfecciones en su piel en forma de arrugas que desmejoraban su ulterior imagen.

Este personaje quien se había caracterizado por un sentido del humor bien desarrollado y hasta cierto punto empatia con las personas, ahora en su faceta de gobernante era todo, menos compasivo y adherente a los reclamos de la población, decía primero están las necesidades del gobierno para mantener el orden y el estado de derecho y cumpliendo estos requerimientos aparece por si mismo el beneficio de la población.

Así que tomando estas ideas, ya se imaginarán que no le cayó muy en gracia la actitud de los manifestantes y el hacer vibrar los cimientos de una de las estructuras más emblemáticas del poder del estado, el presidente Maguire lo considero como una una provocación o mejor dicho una amenaza real a su gobierno que de no cumplir sus requisitos harían mover la estructura estatal.

La reacción no se hizo esperar pero los inconformes no esperaban una reacción asi, el otrora defensor de la población y coadyuvante de las causas sociales, desplegó vehículos autónomos de defensa contra las personas cercanas a las inmediaciones del complejo, todos los vieron expectantes, pero sin saber lo que pasaría, las naves se desplegaron y lanzaron ataques de redes totalmente calculados, sin desperdiciar un poco de fluido, como denostando de parte de quien íban dirigidos.

Las redes volaban por doquier, los primeros segundos nadie sabía que estaba pasando, pero al cabo de unos segundos en el aire las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Las redes estaban apuntadas a los ojos, nariz, boca y algunos a las manos de los asistentes.  
Impidiendoles hablar y respirar de ninguna manera, y algunos, por no decir la mayoría, con los dedos de las manos también impedidos y pegados entre sí, evitando que pudieran quitarse las redes y permitiendoles respirar, el escenario era pavoroso, decenas de personas revolcandose por la desesperación de no respirar, unos pocos lograban quitarse las trampas de redes y ayudando a sus compañeros, otros comenzaban a desesperarse y estaban a punto de perforarse la garganta para poder respirar.

Los medios de comunicación no podían hacer nada más que documentarlo y algunos ayudar a los atrapados, la noticia se corrió como pólvora pero nadie decía nada en contra.  
No estaba prohibido expresarse, al contrario existía una de las culturas de libre expresión más grandes de todos los tiempos.

Pero el estado era tan poderoso que te permitía expresarse libremente, expresar tu propio juicio sin problemas pero pobre de ti ciudadano que cometieras un pequeño error y que anteriormente hubiera dado un juicio negativo, porque caía sobre ti todo el rigor de la ley.  
Suena injusto pero en este mundo era permitido, ya que era decisión del estado cumplir los escarmientos que la ley imponía a cabalidad o aminorarlo a su voluntad, es decir se permitía castigar a tabla raja o con algo de condescendencia pero nunca más haya de lo establecido por la ley.

Se decía antes el gobierno saldrá ganando antes que perder algo.


End file.
